


All I Want For Christmas

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: Hajime makes Hitoka feel like a queen, a goddess even, the way he worships her.For Christmas she wants to surprise him by showing him a little bit of that same adoration that he showers on her.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today is body worship, brought to you by my very first het ship (*gasp!*) IwaYachi!!

Yachi wouldn’t exactly call herself inexperienced. She had had other partners before Hajime, but they were all so careful with her. All gentle kisses, and soft touches. Tender in a way that somehow left her both satisfied and aching for something more. She couldn’t put a finger on exactly what that  _ something _ was, but it was always lurking there in the periphery. 

A smudge of rouge lipstick at her jawline that part of her wished wouldn’t wash away. A soft scuff of teeth against her throat, igniting a flicker of curiosity over what it might feel like to have them bite down into that sensitive skin. The spark of desire when fingers combing through her hair caught in a tangle and yanked just a  _ little _ too hard. 

Until Hajime, she didn’t know that what she wanted was to feel like she was being taken apart and then put back together into something new and bright. Just the thought made her blush at how colossal of a cliche it was, but each time they were together she felt like she learned something about herself. And in all the time that she had been with Hajime—ever since that rain soaked day they reconnected, literally colliding in the street as she’d tried to rush for cover beneath a bus stop awning—she had never once felt the shadow of that missing piece.

She thinks that maybe the reason for that is because he has never once treated her like a fragile thing. Like she might break if he pushed too hard. He knows she can take it. That in her protective world of soft smiles and careful considerations, Hitoka needs to feel something  _ hard. _

Not that he wasn’t soft with her, too. If anything, Hajime treated her like a queen. A goddess. Tongue laving over every inch of skin he could reach, flicking over her clit as he dipped between her thighs and spread her out over the sheets. Worshipping. 

But even in his tenderness there was passion. The way he cupped her breasts in his hands and tweaked his thumbs over the stiff peaks of her nipples. The way he scraped his teeth over her most sensitive curves, alternating open mouthed kisses and nips before he sucked a dark moon into the curve of her hip, making her arch, and quake, and moan. The way he breathed her in, shaky humid breaths puffing over her as he licked his lips and stared up from between her legs with darkened eyes—pupils blown wide with want. 

He looked like a beast. Like he was barely able to restrain from devouring her whole, and she has never felt more powerless or powerful in her whole life than she does when he looks at her like he’s about to come undone. 

Hitoka squirmed under her own gaze in the full length mirror, tugging gently at the hem of petal pink lace that brushed against the tops of her thighs. She had never dressed up like this for a partner, but after Saeko had suggested it as a surprise for her boyfriend, she hadn’t been able to get the thought out of her mind. That may also have been because, in typical Saeko fashion, the suggestion was to “dress up for him in something hot and strappy, get on your knees, and then suck his soul out through his dick.” 

Not exactly Hitoka’s style, but it did give her the idea to turn some of that attention he showered on her back around on him. It was supposed to be a gift of sorts for Hajime, but now all she wanted for Christmas was to see that look on his face as she whispered words of adoration against his tanned skin. Hitoka carefully applied her lip color, a pink stain that wouldn’t rub off, and with a confident nod to her reflection she was ready.

She stepped out into the living room where she’d left Hajime scrolling through Netflix in search of some sort of holiday movie they could watch together. But now, standing in front of her boyfriend, in the soft light from the little tree they had decorated in the corner, she found herself woefully unprepared for what her next move would be. She watched Hajime’s mouth drop open in surprise and then quirk into a grin as his eyes scanned over her curves, draped in soft lace. With a rush of confidence, she moved forward, pressing him back onto the sofa with one hand against his chest, and slid gracefully into his lap. 

“You look beautiful, Angel,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. 

She could already feel how hard he was against her, and as their lips met in a deep kiss it was all she could do to stop herself from getting swept up in the flow of things. But that’s not how she wanted this night to go. She took his hands from where they’d fallen to rest on her hips, and guided them up behind his head. Slowly, she moved her hands down his arms, delicate fingers tracing solid lines of muscle and lingering over the places that made his breath hitch, until her palms were pressed flat against his broad chest. Hitoka pressed against his chest again, her quiet way of telling him to sit back and let her take the reins this time, and she slid her other hand down to tug at the front of his waistband. 

“Merry Christmas, Hajime,” she whispered over his kiss damp lips, and slowly slid off his lap and sank to her knees. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
